Raphaël Waithe
Rafael Waithe est un personnage principal qui a fait ses débuts dans le premier épisode de Legacies. Il est un jeune loup-garou et le frère adoptif de Landon Kirby. Il a déclenché sa malédiction lorsqu'il a tué par inadvertance sa petite amie, Cassie, dans un accident de voiture. LEGACIES Dans This is the Part Where You Run, Landon et lui se rendent dans une église à Atlanta, en Géorgie, afin de pouvoir écarter leurs parents adoptifs, Maria et Hector Gonzalez. Il salue le père Pietro. On lui demande de prier avec lui, en s'agenouillant, puis il dit à Landon qu'il l'a. Tout en disant une prière, il remarque que ce que le prêtre fait ne fait pas partie de la prière habituelle, il est retenu par ses parents adoptifs alors que le prêtre poursuit son exorcisme. Ses os commencent à se briser et à se reformer, et il révèle ses yeux noirs avec des iris dorés, ce qui montre à son tour qu'il est un loup-garou nouvellement déclenché. Il commence à se transformer alors que le prêtre continue l'exorcisme. Quand Hope et Alaric arrivent, il leur demande de l'aider et ce qui se passe. Il se transforme alors complètement en loup-garou, tout en étant enchaîné pour ne blesser personne. Le lendemain, on le voit s'endormir dans le VUS de Ric alors qu'ils se dirigent vers l'internat. À leur arrivée, Ric demande à ses deux filles, Lizzie et Josie, de faire visiter l’école à Rafael pendant qu’il parle à Landon. Ils lui expliquent que la plupart des gens s'entendent bien et que les loups-garous sont cliques. Ils lui montrent une salle de classe où se trouve Dorian Williams, le bibliothécaire. Il demande à qui les jumeaux parlent quand il remarque que les deux ne sont pas très enthousiastes quand Dorian appelle Penelope. Ils lui disent que c'est la méchante ex de Josie et que lorsque le sortilège sera lancé, Lizzie dit qu'ils lui montreront la tourelle. Il leur demande ce qu'ils fument en plaisantant, mais Josie dit simplement «weed». Ils se dirigent ensuite vers le terrain de sport et il écoute Lizzie lui expliquer un jeu. Alors que Josie part parler à MG, Lizzie flirte avec Rafael et ne réussit pas à faire bonne impression, mais elle lui dit qu'il se fait un point de la vie de se tenir à l'écart des filles comme elle et trouver Landon. La nuit, il se rend à une fête au vieux moulin et Josie lance un sort d'invocation pour amener Landon où ils se trouvent. Il dit à Landon que toute l'émotion et ce qu'il vit est normal chez un loup-garou et veut lui présenter quelques-uns des loups-garous présents à la fête. Quand Landon dit qu'il veut partir, Rafael lui suggère d'aller comme c'est juste eux, et il veut le faire ensemble. Josie et lui sont alors assis autour d'un feu et elle lui dit qu'il devrait donner une autre chance à Lizzie. Elle lui dit également qu'ils étaient désolés d'apprendre l'existence de sa petite amie, Cassie. Le lendemain, Landon se prépare à partir et Rafael sort pour lui dire au revoir. Il lui demande s'il est sûr et Landon lui dit qu'il ira bien. Il se met alors en route et Rafael le regarde quitter l'école. Dans Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, il apprend que Landon aurait volé le couteau et incinéré le bus dans lequel il se trouvait, tuant tout le monde à bord. Alors que Hope essaie de l'empêcher de venir avec elle et Ric, Ric dit que c'est une bonne idée et que Rafael insiste pour venir dans un sens ou dans l'autre, Landon étant son frère et le connaissant mieux. Lorsqu'ils atteignent une section de bois isolée, Hope et lui rencontrent une femme qui ne parle pas. Ric leur dit d'aller chercher Landon pendant qu'il essaie d'aider la femme. Les deux hommes finissent par le retrouver et, bien que Rafael soit d'abord choqué, Landon a effectivement pris le couteau, mais il pense ne pas l'avoir fait exprès. Quand Ric revient et leur dit que la femme est un possible pyromancien, ils essaient de partir, mais la femme est venue, demandant silencieusement le couteau. Elle respire à nouveau et après que Dorian se révèle être un dragon, le groupe propose un plan pour la vaincre. Après que Hope l'ait vaincue, Landon et Rafael se dirigent vers la voiture pendant que Hope et Ric discutent de ce qui s'est passé. Quand ils reviennent à la voiture, ils remarquent que les garçons sont partis et ils les ont laissés. Dans We’re being Being Punked Pedro, lui et Landon sont dans les bois pour tenter de survivre seuls. Quand ils essaient de manger un animal, Landon leur propose de gagner de l'argent grâce aux capacités de Rafael. Ils vont en ville chercher de l'argent et Rafael relève le défi de faire l'ascension du bâtiment en quelques secondes, ils en ont beaucoup. Lorsqu'un homme parie pendant 10 secondes, Landon regarde Rafael, qui hésite un peu au début. Ils mangent un morceau et pendant que Landon regarde un message disant "cours ou meurt le loup", il le garde pour ne pas effrayer Rafael. Il devient alors méfiant en voyant que Landon veut partir et lui demande ce qui se passe. Avant que Landon puisse leur dire, ils se font tirer dessus avec une flèche pour les assommer. Quand Rafael se rend à eux, ils remarquent tous les deux que l'homme à la fedora est touché à la poitrine par une flèche posée près d'eux, un homme s'approche et les aide. Il se révèle être Jeremy Gilbert et Ric l'a envoyé pour le reprendre. Rafael confronte Landon au sujet du projet de loi avec le message et comprend ce qu’il essayait de faire. Ils retournent ensuite à l'école pour leur propre sécurité et Rafael redevient étudiant. Dans Hope is not the goal, il reste dans sa chambre pour parler à Landon pendant que les autres étudiants assistent à une assemblée réunissant les deux filles disparues. Quand on lui demande pourquoi il n'était pas là, il déclare qu'il essaie de s'habituer à l'école. Au déjeuner, il s'assoit à côté de Josie qui se demande d'abord pourquoi il n'est pas avec les loups à l'extérieur. Il continue à lui parler jusqu'à ce que Jed, le loup-garou alpha de la meute à l'école, monte et demande à Josie de partir. Rafael se lève et commence à parler à Jed, qui veut qu'il se soumette. Il refuse de leur parler de la cause de sa malédiction lorsqu'il se met en colère lorsque Jed déclare qu'il s'agit d'un accident ou non. Il parle à Josie une fois de plus et Jed se présente avec deux autres loups-garous. Ils commencent à le frapper pour le soumettre et, après que Josie l’aide, il se rend au vieux moulin pour relâcher sa colère. Il commence à lancer diverses choses et quand il crie à Josie de le laisser tranquille, elle le calme. Il remarque alors une substance étrange dans les escaliers et voit que c'est un tas de web. Ils voient la fille disparue, Sasha Stoteraux, enveloppée dans une toile d'araignée et tous deux se retrouvent coincés dans la substance collante. Ils voient ensuite un garçon, Connor, entrer et quand ils voient qu'il n'est pas humain, mais une arachne, Josie siphonne un peu de Rafael et brûle l'arachne, mais en vain. Ils se libèrent ensuite et tentent de s'échapper, mais ils sont presque rattrapés. Après Hope, Lizzie et Josie ont vaincu l’arachne, Rafael regarde les filles avec étonnement et choc. De retour à l'école, Josie dit à Rafael dans le gymnase d'interagir et de rejoindre les loups. Quand il va vers eux et apporte le ballon qu'ils avaient avec lui, Jed s'approche de lui. Rafael révèle ce qui a déclenché sa malédiction, Jed lui dit de s'agenouiller, mais se révèle être une blague et Rafael les rejoint dans le jeu. Dans Malivore, Rafael est surpris lorsque Lizzie tente de conclure un accord avec lui. L’accord prévoyait qu’elle voterait pour que Landon reste au conseil d’école et qu’en échange, il la prenne comme son rendez-vous. Il accepta finalement, mais pas avant de regarder avec hésitation Josie, qui était aussi dans la pièce quand Lizzie demanda cela à Rafael. Plus tard, quand Rafael, furieux, quitte le conseil après avoir voté «non», il se rend au gymnase de l'école pour tenter de se défouler. Cependant, il trouve que Lizzie avait la même idée, mais elle pleurait sur le sol du gymnase quand il la trouva. Rafael essaie de s'excuser, mais elle l'en empêche en s'excusant de n'avoir aucune idée que Josie voterait "non" pour garder Landon à l'école. Après que Rafael a dit que tout allait bien et qu'il essaye de quitter le gymnase une seconde fois, Rafael est à nouveau surprise d'elle quand elle l'arrête désespérément et l'embrasse. Rafael hésite à l'embrasser en retour, mais ils finissent tous les deux par céder, après que Lizzie a déclaré: "Ne pense pas à ça." Ils dorment ensuite ensemble dans le gymnase. Dans Mombie Dearest, Rafael se prépare à danser avec Lizzie en dansant avec Hope, mais est pris au piège dans le gymnase de Penelope. Pris au piège, il révèle qu'il ne veut être que son compagnon parce qu'il a l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose et qu'il n'est pas prêt pour une relation puisqu'il n'est pas au-dessus de Cassie. Lorsque la barrière est fermée, Rafael parvient à danser avec Lizzie mais refuse son offre de relation. Dans La mort continue de frapper à ma porte, il est surpris de voir Cassie en vie. Il la réconforte alors qu’elle essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe et se trouve confrontée au fait qu’elle se demande pourquoi il a été impliqué dans sa mort. Il revient plus tard dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve et il se fâche alors qu'elle parle de sa colère et de son implication dans sa mort. Après s'être calmé, il se rend à l'extérieur pour lui parler à nouveau et admet qu'il l'a effectivement tuée et qu'il doit régler ses problèmes. Il est quelque peu soulagé qu'elle lui pardonne ce qui s'est passé. Il la quitte alors quand elle demande à avoir du temps pour elle et plus tard dans la nuit, il parle à Alaric. Il commence à pleurer à l'idée de la tuer et de son regret, mais il veut devenir un homme meilleur après tous les événements qui se sont produits. Dans Que faisait l’espoir dans vos rêves?, Rafael se rend compte qu’il a des sentiments romantiques pour Hope quand il rêve de l’embrasser. Quand Hope embrasse Landon, il détourne les yeux de jalousie. Dans son cauchemar orchestré par Dream Demon, Hope réapparaît et Dream Demon révèle que Raphael veut être avec Hope et affirme que cela fait de lui le plus grand monstre puisqu'il connaît les sentiments de Landon pour Hope. À la fin de l'épisode, Rafael tente de réprimer son sentiment d'espoir pour le bien de Landon et lui dit qu'ils ne peuvent plus être amis. Dans On va avoir besoin d'un coup de projecteur, il parle à Landon lorsque Hope se montre anormalement joyeuse et les appelle tous les deux, laissant Rafael la regarder. Après que Josie et Lizzie se soient également approchées et que Hope soit partie, Rafael la rejoint dans la classe Healing with Magic. Elle demande si elle peut le couper car il peut guérir plus vite et il se montre nerveux à mesure qu'elle se rapproche pour appliquer la crème de soin. Il assiste au spectacle de talents et récite un poème qui révèle ses sentiments à Hope et ses yeux brillent en vert, indiquant qu'il est contrôlé par une limace. Après qu'Emma a lancé un sort pour électrocuter ceux qui sont contrôlés afin de les libérer des limaces, Rafael piétine la limace qui ressort de lui. Après cela, il est confronté à Landon et il lui dit qu'ils sont cool, et quand Landon s'éloigne, il le regarde avec inquiétude et anxiété. Dans le garçon qui a encore beaucoup à faire, PERSONNALITÉ Rafael est un loup-garou dangereusement charismatique et qui vient de se déclencher. Avec un mélange de cœur pur et loyal mélangé à une vie d'abus et de colère, Rafael veut être une bonne personne mais vit dans une lutte constante contre les démons émotionnels qui l'ont assailli pendant une enfance difficile. "Rafael est charismatique, fidèle à une faute et attache une importance primordiale à la vérité, quelle que soit la difficulté de la vérité. Son enfance issue d'une famille instable suivie par une famille d'accueil lui a laissé des problèmes de colère qu'il ne semble pas pouvoir ébranler. Il espérait que le fait qu'il soit surnaturel serait une solution facile à ses problèmes, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il pense qu'apprendre à exploiter ce monstre intérieur à l'école pourrait résoudre tous ses problèmes et lui permettre de vivre comme un homme. il veut être." APPARENCE PHYSIQUE C'est un jeune homme de grande taille et de taille athlétique. Il porte des vêtements sombres ou de couleur pâle sans porter la tenue de pensionnat habituelle. Il a les yeux marron foncé et les cheveux noirs courts et légèrement bouclés. Dans sa forme de loup, Rafael possède une fourrure noire et ses yeux jaunes brillants qui viennent avec la lycanthropie. RELATION Landon Kirby On ignore depuis combien de temps Rafael est frère adoptif avec Landon, mais leur amitié est devenue très proche de celle de vrais frères. Landon se tenait à côté de Rafael lorsqu'il s'est transformé en loup-garou. Bien que Landon se soit opposé à sa nouvelle école en prenant un couteau surnaturel, Rafael a toujours fait confiance, s’est enfui avec Landon et s’est enfui du pensionnat Salvatore. Ils sont actuellement en fuite ensemble et "vivent de la terre" comme ils l'ont décrit en plaisantant. Cependant, ils sont retournés à l'école à la fin du troisième épisode. Ils vivent tous les deux à l’école et aident leurs nouveaux camarades de classe à faire face à des problèmes surnaturels liés au couteau surnaturel que Landon avait pris lors d’un épisode précédent. Hope Mikaelson Rafael rencontre pour la première fois Hope après son sauvetage, ainsi que celui de Landon, dans une église où il se transforme en loup-garou pour la première fois. Dans certaines personnes, elles veulent juste regarder The World Burn, elle part à la recherche de Landon et Rafael l'accompagne. Une fois qu'ils se sont rendus chez Landon, Rafael demande à Hope de lui laisser le temps de parler à Landon, ce à quoi elle accepte. Alors que Hope combat le dragon, Landon et Rafael s'échappent. Dans Mombie Dearest, Hope et Rafael se lient, et partagent également une danse. En quoi l'espoir faisait-il dans vos rêves? Rafael réalise qu'il est attiré de manière romantique vers Hope lorsqu'il rêve de l'embrasser. Quand Hope embrasse Landon, il détourne les yeux de jalousie. Dans son cauchemar orchestré par Dream Demon, Hope réapparaît, et Dream Demon révèle que Rafael veut être avec Hope et affirme que cela fait de lui le plus grand monstre puisqu'il connaît les sentiments de Landon pour Hope. À la fin de l'épisode, Rafael tente de réprimer son sentiment d'espoir pour le bien de Landon et lui dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Cassie Cassie était la petite amie de Rafael et l'amour de sa vie. Rafael a déclaré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était toujours amoureux de Cassie, même si elle était décédée. La relation de Rafael et Cassie a pris fin quand il a écrasé leur voiture et a accidentellement tué Cassie, ce qui a déclenché sa malédiction de loup-garou. La mort continue de frapper à ma porte, la nécromancienne ressuscite Cassie et elle partage une réunion sincère avec Rafael. Rafael et Alaric aident tous les deux Cassie à comprendre ce qui se passe et Rafael aide Cassie à découvrir le monde surnaturel de son vivant. Alaric suggère à Rafael de trouver la clôture avec Cassie, étant donné qu'elle pourrait disparaître à nouveau dans la paix à tout moment. Bien qu'ils se disputent à propos de sa mort, Cassie pardonnera plus tard à Rafael, ce qui l’aidera à trouver une issue à sa mort, avant de retrouver la paix. Josie Saltzman Dès que Rafael a rencontré Josie, elle et sa soeur jumelle, Lizzie, l'ont immédiatement aimé. Rafael a hésité à laisser Josie et sa sœur lui faire visiter le pensionnat Salvatore. Josie reconnaît bientôt que Lizzie peut s’engager dans une relation amoureuse avec Rafael, mais cela déçoit encore Josie d’avoir aimé Rafael aussi. Rafael a ensuite rencontré Josie lors d’une fête à l’école (ce que le personnel n’avait pas permis) et ils se sont liés un moment, ce qui a amené Josie à réfléchir un peu après leur conversation. Deux épisodes plus tard, Josie sauve Rafael d’un violent combat de loups-garous dans lequel il s’excuse émotionnellement. Peu de temps après, Josie va chercher Rafael, le trouve dans la maison presque incendiée et lui crie de pleurer et de souffrir physiquement de le laisser seul, mais elle ne le fait pas. Josie aide ensuite Rafael à se calmer, ce pour quoi il est reconnaissant après et cela les lie encore plus. Peu de temps après, ils découvrent le corps inconscient d'une adolescente qui a été enlevée par un monstre-araignée grandeur nature et ils sont également capturés. Rafael dit à Josie de les secourir comme par magie, mais elle explique qu'elle ne peut pas se passer d'une source magique. Impulsivement, Josie embrasse Rafael pour siphonner sa magie de loup-garou, il admet qu’il était complètement d'accord avec ça. Leur baiser permet à Josie de recevoir la magie dont elle a besoin pour les sauver toutes les deux. Après leur combat contre l'araignée géante, Josie aide Rafael à s'établir au sein de la clique des loups-garous de l'école. Pendant que Josie aide Lizzie à faire campagne pour le conseil des étudiants, Rafael se sent mal à l'aise avec Josie dans la pièce quand Lizzie demande à Rafael d'être son rendez-vous à une fête. Rafael jette un coup d'œil à Josie, hésitant, avant d'accepter la demande de rendez-vous de Lizzie. Cependant, Rafael et Josie sont élus plus tard au conseil étudiant; Rafael s’étonne que Josie ait été élue avec le reste des électeurs. Plus tard, alors qu’il votait pour garder Landon à l’école, Rafael observe désespérément Josie quand elle a du mal à prendre la décision de décider si elle devrait ou non voter pour garder Landon à leur école. Rafael supplie Josie de voter "oui", mais elle explique au conseil que Landon a mis sa famille en danger et a voté "non". Cela énerve et bouleverse Rafael et il affirme qu'il en a terminé avec elle et le reste des membres du conseil avant de quitter la réunion. Lizzie Saltzman Rafael a rencontré Lizzie pour la première fois avec sa soeur jumelle, Josie, lors de son arrivée au pensionnat Salvatore. Lizzie lui fait visiter l'école avec enthousiasme, avec Josie. Lizzie avoue presque immédiatement qu'elle a le béguin pour Rafael. Elle tente de flirter avec lui lors d'un match sportif, mais il la rejette immédiatement, ce qui choque et énerve Lizzie. Bien que Rafael ne veuille pratiquement rien avoir à faire avec Lizzie, elle précise tout de même qu'elle le désire et l'appelle même "dibs" lorsque Josie lui pose des questions à propos de Rafael. Dans Mombie Dearest, Lizzie dit à Josie qu'elle a couché avec Rafael dans l'épisode précédent et que Rafael et Lizzie se donnent rendez-vous à la fête d'anniversaire de Lizzie. Cependant, Rafael est en retard à la fête et avoue à Lizzie, tout en dansant, que coucher avec elle était une erreur, il sait qu’elle l’a contrariée.